


【金枪】当人们谈论爱情

by AkaharaRinko



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23103523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaharaRinko/pseuds/AkaharaRinko
Summary: 梅雨的重开，这个设定应该坑了（
Relationships: Diarmuid Ua Duibhne | Lancer/Gilgamesh | Archer, 金枪
Kudos: 6





	【金枪】当人们谈论爱情

迪卢木多答应了爱丽莎带她来吃拉面，于是在一个难得下雨的傍晚，他们走进了那家有红色门帘的拉面店。

迪卢木多给她点了豚骨拉面，骨汤的味道相比其他拉面更加接近孩子的口味，不会太咸。热腾腾的拉面端上来之后她立刻把上面的紫菜吃掉了，看起来很开心的样子。迪卢木多给她用小碗盛了一点面条，怕她把衣服弄脏还给她垫了纸巾。

加州对少数族裔还算比较友好，至少比起热得像露天吐司机的奥斯丁好多了。迪卢木多还记得那年和库丘林一起去德州农村打暑期工，晒得黝黑，除了只够买两瓶汽水的工资，唯一的回报是可以躺在草堆上看夕阳。

他不禁看了看窗外。雨一点一点地从屋檐懒惰地流下，湿气从敞开的窗子一寸又一尺地入侵。看不到夕阳，她躲在云后面。

爱丽莎闻到烟味，她跟爸爸说了。店面里没有人显示出愿意为这唯一一桌客人效劳的意思，收银台的小伙子低着头玩他的手机游戏，即使敞开的自动门离他只有两米。

门外站着一个穿着西装的男人，因为拉面店的屋檐很窄，他不得不贴着玻璃门站。他手里夹着一根香烟，不是那种廉价的呛人味道，而是带有一点薄荷味的万宝路。

“你好，”迪卢木多说完这个词哽了一下，“能麻烦你把烟灭了吗？我女儿不舒服。”

然后那个人转头，一双很熟悉、很熟悉，熟悉到要忘记掉的眼睛转了过来。他说：“抱歉。”

是他，果然就是他。迪卢木多此时不知道是否应该松一口气，他也不知道为什么在这个人口只有三万的小乡镇还能遇见他。

然后他看着男人掐掉了烟，才转身走回店里。

迪卢木多回到座位上后，爱丽莎问他发生了什么，因为“你看起来不开心”。

“没事宝贝。”他笑了笑，“我们吃饭。”

等到他们结好账离开的时候，吉尔伽美什还站在门口。

“好久不见。”吉尔伽美什首先打了招呼。

迪卢木多没有回答他，他不知该怎么对这个久别重逢的人开口。“你好吗？”他艰难地开口。

“不错，和往常一样。你呢？”他轻松的语调就像他们上周末才见过，而不是阔别将近十年。

爱丽莎躲在迪卢木多背后，拽着他的衣角。他拍拍她的肩膀，让她跟吉尔伽美什打招呼：“叫叔叔好。”

“叔叔好——”爱丽莎乖巧地说，拖长的尾音显得有点俏皮。

“我什么时候已经变成叔叔了？明明我还很年轻啊。”吉尔伽美什摸着她的头开玩笑，“倒是迪卢木多，你已经是这么大一个孩子的父亲了。”他后一句话尾音下滑，并不能听出多少祝愿。

“孩子可以改变一个人，改变很多。”他的话语像晴天的云彩一样托起他的下颚，让他几乎忘了自己的肌肉是被控制的。

“说起来，你介意让我搭个便车吗？”吉尔伽美什提议，“司机说车子临时出了问题，雨又那么大。”

迪卢木多犹豫着答应了。

本来只是喝一杯咖啡或者茶的时间，因为这断断续续的稀罕的雨一直拖延到深夜。

吉尔伽美什陪着爱丽莎玩了一会儿，她显得特别兴奋，不一会儿就累了。“叔叔，你给我讲故事好不好？”她在床上躺好了之后，抱着玩偶眯着眼睛假寐。他刮了刮她的小鼻尖，惹得她咯咯地笑起来。

真是个讨人喜欢的孩子。吉尔伽美什想，要是我的孩子也这么可爱多好。

迪卢木多进来关灯，爱丽莎依依不舍地放开抓住吉尔伽美什的手，让爸爸给自己掖好被子。“晚安爸爸，晚安叔叔。”她甜甜地说。

从她的房间里出来后，迪卢木多到厨房给两人各冲了杯咖啡。咖啡机嗡嗡地单调转动着，黑棕色的苦涩液体顺着白色的马克杯壁流下，溅起浅黄色的泡沫。

“不加奶，不加糖，对吗？”迪卢木多问，“我还记得你喜欢这样的。”

“谢谢。”吉尔伽美什接过杯子，咖啡的香气扑在他脸上。因为是胶囊咖啡，所以没有手冲那么讲究，但也算是不错的。

“这么说起来，你来这边做什么？”迪卢木多问。他和吉尔伽美什面对面坐在餐桌旁，气氛有点尴尬，于是他避免看他的眼睛。

“来谈生意。我打算投资这边的房地产业，这种气候总是很吸引有钱的亚洲人的。”吉尔伽美什说，“况且我也厌倦了纽约伦敦这种大城市，加州的阳光很不错。”

“是吗？”迪卢木多低下眼，“我一直以为你去了费城。”

“事实上我妈把我赶到了伦敦。”吉尔伽美什想要伸手去握迪卢木多的，那只手温热而有点粗糙，很快就抽开了，“我很抱歉，当时的事。”

“没事，都过去了。”迪卢木多说，“你不提起我都几乎要忘掉了。”

“很好。”吉尔伽美什本想再问一下他女儿的事情，但他没有。

对话陷入了僵局，沉默反客为主。

吉尔伽美什很惊讶迪卢木多居然没有对当年的事情表现出愤怒，因为他做得真的很过分。Alpha和Omega是两个世界的人，他也许从来没有真正地了解过Omega的需求，以至于他们的分别并不使他很难过。根据吉尔伽美什的观察经验，他甩掉的Omega都会哭哭啼啼地控诉他的罪行。

不过那算是他甩了迪卢木多？他可想象不出迪卢木多哭哭啼啼的样子。

恰好这个时候司机打电话过来，吉尔伽美什也不想继续尴尬地聊天，于是他拿起搭在椅背上的外套向迪卢木多告别。

“你要走了？”迪卢木多转头，他的表情在柔和的灯光里显得那么迷人，空气中都充满了温馨家庭的感觉。

吉尔伽美什花了一秒钟来甩掉这个不切实际的念头，迪卢木多不是他的伴侣（虽说曾经是），只是一个许久未见的旧友。

“再见。”吉尔伽美什说了简单的一句话。他忍不住向前一步，将迪卢木多逼在门框和自己中间，这距离足以闻到对方身上的味道。“我是说，谢谢款待。”

“不客气。”迪卢木多镇静地回答。

他可以看见那双下垂的眼睛和纤长的睫毛，可以闻见淡淡的古龙水的味道。他的信息素几乎要不受控制地涌出来，但是他毫无反应。

吉尔伽美什退后一步，说：“再见。”

他离开了。

关上门后迪卢木多感到有点脱力，他给自己倒了一杯威士忌。

天啊，他经历了什么？遇见旧情人，请他到家里来，装作过往一切不存在似的闲聊。

那双危险的红色眼睛又抓住了他，

他又想起那张枕边的纸条，在阳光明媚的早上给他来了个晴天霹雳。他说好的不再想起这件事，但不可能，它是如此之重要和不可忽视。这件事开了头就一定会继续下去。

迪卢木多不知道该怎么跟爱丽莎解释，或许这要等到她上了性教育课程后，好让她不会惊讶于第二性别。

吉尔伽美什变了很多，他变得不那么咄咄逼人，但仍然令人十分有压迫感。迪卢木多闻不到他的信息素，如果可以，这种效应应该会加强。

他很烦躁，他觉得事情失去了他的控制。生活不应该这样，至少他的不应该这样。他的规划里只有和女儿平静地过着小城市的生活，而没有这个人的横空出现。

吉尔伽美什承认自己的确做了件蠢事。他感到挫败，因为迪卢木多对他的气味已经毫无反应。这很当然，因为他有了女儿，自然是再与别人配了对，无论他现在是否单身都与他这个前男友没有一毛钱关系。

即使今天的重逢是个意外，吉尔伽美什还是第一眼就觉得他很吸引人。

吉尔伽美什觉得事态严重，他犯了很多傻瓜Alpha都会犯的错，即使他自认为是自制力优秀Alpha。他理所当然地觉得他的Omega应该永远向着他，但是现在他连迪卢木多到底还算不算*他的*Omega都不知道。没有结婚证，没有永久标记，他们的关系可能只剩下昔日校友和室友，就像水上两片飘萍。他开始冒出一些念头，他想要重新得到征服他。他想要孩子，一个像爱丽莎那样机灵可爱的小鬼头。他很喜欢这个孩子，她聪明伶俐，和她父亲很像，是个美人胚子，只是发色稍浅。他有点难以接受这是迪卢木多的孩子，和别人的孩子。这个繁殖的念头像癌细胞一样不受控制地疯狂表达自己。

但是这可能吗？或许迪卢木多今天只是出于他良好的教养而比较客气，其实心里早就恨透了他。

吉尔伽美什一直觉得自己运气很好。

但是最近幸运女神好像不再眷顾他。

他想知道空白的十年里到底被填充了什么。关于迪卢木多，关于爱丽莎，关于一切的一切。

这种焦虑一直持续到某个周二，他要出席一个合同谈判的会议。

对方带来的律师是个年轻人，看起来资历尚浅，谈判过程中几乎不发言。吉尔伽美什在茶歇的时候再遇见了他，他立刻想起来这是大学里打过照面的一个商学院的低年级生，在他去伦敦之前和库丘林有点暧昧。他叫住了他，名为Emiya的律师端着一杯咖啡正加着植脂末。

“您好。”Emiya说，对吉尔伽美什兴致缺缺。

吉尔伽美什寒暄了几句，直接切入主题。Emiya游走在窗外的眼神突然回到他身上。

“抱歉，我和奥迪那先生并不熟。”

吉尔伽美什又问道：“库丘林呢？你们还有联系吗？”

Emiya转过身来，严肃地看着他：“库他……很忙。你想知道什么？”

“我去伦敦之后发生了什么。”吉尔伽美什答。

这明显不在Emiya能回答的范围内，那时候他估计还在苦读微观经济。“我不知道。库不一定会告诉你，他甚至不一定有时间跟你见面。”他不咸不淡地回答。

“事实上，你知道，我们之前的确有些关系。”吉尔伽美什揉了揉眉心，“然后发生了一些不愉快的事情。我需要搞清楚到底发生了什么……或者说这事情到底有多糟糕。”

Emiya难得地向他投以同情的眼神，点了点头表示愿意帮忙。

吉尔伽美什舒了一口气。

“不过，”Emiya紧接着说，“我希望你在今天的谈判上做一点小让步，毕竟乌鲁克集团也不差那点小利润。”

吉尔伽美什捏紧了拳头，他不得不答应了。

亚洲人！

周四深夜，与库丘林见面的时候已经是晚上十一点了。

库丘林看起来风尘仆仆，他刚从米兰的发布会回来，疲惫而烦躁。

“说吧，你想从老子这得到什么？”他靠在咖啡厅柔软的沙发里。

“我去伦敦之后发生了什么？”吉尔伽美什尽量平静地问。

库丘林仿佛难以回想旧事，他稍等了一会儿才开口。

“我那时候正在忙我的毕设，就是那个布满了整个房间的装置艺术。哦，我忘了，你没见过，这不重要。我还是才知道你去了伦敦，我一直以为你去了费城。我们也乐得清闲。那段时间迪卢一直精神不好，他总是郁郁寡欢。然后春季学期开学前，他跟我说他要回爱尔兰的老家，休学一年。我没有多想，大概是压力太大，他没有跟我说是不是抑郁症，因为谁都可能得抑郁症。最近我有一个月没去见他了，都在忙发布会的事，不知道他近况如何。”

库丘林喝了几口咖啡，他问：“你，突然出现在这里？你应该到纽约去，金融天才。”

“来加州晒晒太阳。”吉尔伽美什笑了笑，勉强也看不出开心的样子，“有半年了。迪卢木多没有跟你说我们见面了？”

库丘林显然很震惊，他说：“我真的不知道！天！”

他继续说：“他没有说，不过他为什么非得要说？

“等第二年春季开学的时候，他从老家回来了。然后毕业party上他喝醉了和我说，他有孩子了。我很震惊他回老家的一年内居然找到了真命天女闪电结婚生娃，这对于从小到大被女孩们围得水泄不通的他来说是多么不可思议！我们再问，他就闭口不言。直到这几年，他才带着女儿出现。”

大概孩子是在爱尔兰跟着妈妈吧，吉尔伽美什想。他毕竟从库丘林口中听到了这件事，至少算是在浓雾中摸到了一盏灯。

他感觉很低落。

他过于莽撞了，迪卢木多的感情生活已经千疮百孔，再受一点冲击怕是要碎了。

他Alpha的本能在作祟，他真真切切地明白了自己爱他，他真真切切地感到心上像割了一刀般痛，他妒忌那个幸运得到迪卢木多的爱的人。

如果，如果一切没有发生。

至少他应该不那么依赖现代科技，在手机掉进河里之后还能抢救一下。

吉尔伽美什人生中从未如此懊悔过，他不再是那个万事一帆风顺的幸运儿。他恨可恶的第二性别，Alpha可以标记多个Omega，而Omega只能被一个Alpha标记。他感到自己的不负责任，他当年不应该如此着急地标记迪卢木多，毕竟二十来岁对于现代人来说只是人生的开始，谁也不知道以后会发生什么。

于是他又找了一次机会“碰见”迪卢木多。

刚好这是一个周末，周五的下午，所有上班族都希望提前下班的时间。吉尔伽美什知道这周末爱丽莎要去库丘林家住，所以他放心大胆地到迪卢木多公司楼下堵人。

“噢，真巧。”吉尔伽美什向迪卢木多打招呼。

迪卢木多皱了皱眉，他觉得这个桥段烂透了。

“有何贵干？”他径直走向停车场，“我还要去接我女儿。”

“我只是想请你吃个饭。”吉尔伽美什讲得尽可能真诚，“作为上次打扰你的回礼。”

迪卢木多犹豫的一秒被吉尔伽美什眼尖地抓住了，他说：“库丘林会去接她的，放心。”

“我们家的安排你倒是很清楚。”迪卢木多回了一句。

即使过了十年，迪卢木多还是很想吐槽吉尔伽美什对于吃饭地点的选择，至少这种摩天大楼的顶层旋转餐厅看起来不是约会就是约炮。依然是法式全餐配贵的要死的开胃酒，让迪卢木多怀疑鹅肝酱只是他们家某个绿植的水培土。

吉尔伽美什全身散发着有钱的气息，搭配得体的西装，干净利落的金色短发；而迪卢木多只穿了普通的衣服。如果不是这两人都已经三十出头，旁人眼里看来就是标准的金主带小白脸吃饭。反正是吉尔伽美什付钱——迪卢木多这么想，一心专注在品尝美食上，对吉尔伽美什的视线一概不理。

终于等到饭后，吉尔伽美什才找到机会插一句：“迪卢木多，我觉得……”

“你觉得什么？”迪卢木多打断他。

“我们可以重新开始。”吉尔伽美什回答。

“你爱我吗？”迪卢木多玩笑似的抛出这句话，好像它分量并不重。

吉尔伽美什迟疑了，迪卢木多又很快地接上：“不，你并不爱我。你爱的只是我们过去的日子，爱的是我的影子。”

迪卢木多说完自己笑了笑。

“我没有什么值得你爱的，如果我遗忘了什么，请你告诉我。”


End file.
